Snow-Covered Nightmares
by SailorKickass270
Summary: Jack Frost finally gets a believer (OC) named Kayla,but when Pitch interfers with their growing relationship, Jack is forced away from the one girl he wants to protect. Kayla doesn't understand, yet she has a bad feeling nightmares have something to do with this. When everything seems calm and relaxed, Pitch decides he wants a little fun, much to the disagreement of Jack. (OCxJack)


Jack Frost stared down at the little girl in front of him, his blue eyes wide with astonishment. She held his gaze, her jaw agape. She had hair as black as night that reached down below her shoulder blades, and wore blue jeans, boots and a shrill brown jacket, that probably scarcely sheltered her from this cold, winter night. Her eyes were dewy green, her skin was fair, and her thin lips were forming into a gigantic smile. The guardian held his breath.

"I knew it!" She shouted excitedly, hopping up and down in the air. This was him. This was the Jack Frost. The one she dreamed about, and the one she sketched constantly every day.

He had the ice etched upon his ocean colored hoodie, those arctic blue eyes, and the pale skin, and even the infamous snow-white hair. "I knew you were real! I just knew it!"

If Jack could guess; she was about nine or ten years old. "Wait a minute, so you can see me?"

The little girl giggled. "Well that's a silly question to ask when I'm looking straight at you."

Suddenly, accidentally startling the girl, Jack let out an ecstatic holler of joy, leaping up. He had finally won over a believer. Finally, somebody could hear him, could touch him, and see him.

Jack smiled, and got on his knees in front of the little girl, leveling with her. "What's your name?"

"Kayla." She answered.

"Well then, Kayla," Jack said, rising to his feet. "Have you ever flown before?"

Unconsciously, her bottom lip began to quiver. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was heights. She never understood why she was so fearful of it, but she was.

"I…I-I uh…"

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

"Literally, and I kid you not, Jack summoned the winds himself!" Kayla said, flapping around her arms to show some imagery. "And we soared like birds in the stunning night sky!"

Kayla's younger sibling, Macy, sat on the floor in her sister's room, her eyes full of awe. This was a typical thing for the two sisters. Every night, they'd gather together, and Kayla would speak about her days with the winter guardian. The stories were hilarious and entertaining, creating bonding laughter between the two, but in the end, it always led down to the same, gloomy inquiry.

Macy held her teddy bear close to her chest, her eyes blinking dejectedly. "When will he come back?"

At that moment, Kayla's grin would diminish into a frown, and every time, she would lie.

"Soon."

That was the one word, Macy always expected, but how long was soon? She believed in Jack Frost with every fiber of her tiny body, but she would never meet him like her sister if he never returns.

Kayla would end the silence with an, "its bed time, kiddo!" And she'd lift her sister up from under her arm pits, and tuck her in for bed, whispering before turning out the lights, "Jack will be back soon."

However, she doubted Macy believed it, for she didn't either. She was nine when she had met Jack, and now, sixteen years of age, and she hasn't seen him since she was ten. For six years, he had disappeared, and as disheartening as it was, she suspected he wouldn't return ever again.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Kayla eyed the ceiling, resting on her bed. No matter how much she tried not to, all she could think about was Jack Frost, the boy who had taught her to overlook her terrors and have fun. She turned on her side, grasping a fistful of her pillow. What could have happened to that guardian?

Surely, if it was anything immoral, he could handle it, right? He was a spirit after all.

It was a dark thing to say, but she wished the nightmares would come back. The only times she refused to tell Macy about was the nightmares. That was all she would have when Jack was around.

Kayla glanced towards the empty chair that sat next to her bed. That was where he would be when she woke up from her corrupt dreams. He'd be there, like he promised.

But now, with the nightmares gone, so was he and Kayla was desperate enough to have them back just so she could see the winter boy once more.

"You're so pathetic…" She muttered to herself disgracefully.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

The Nightmare king watched Kayla from her window with a sadistic smile cut into his face. He could already feel the depression and pain coming from the girl's heart, and it made him shiver with pleasure. Not only had he gained on this, but he's also caused Jack Frost to lose a round. Pitch had forced millions of nightmares upon the girl's mind the moment he found out about her relationship with his enemy. He tormented her right before Jack's eyes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"_I know what you're doing_," the winter spirit had said angrily. "_And I'll do anything if you stop_."

This made Pitch snicker inhumanly, obviously proud of his victory. "_Oh really_?"

With that, he had proclaimed that anytime Jack Frost and Kayla were close, he'd rip her apart from the inside out with the most terrifying dreams he could fester up.

And Jack Frost, against his will, restrained from being in contact with Kayla.

The Dark master backed away from the window, smirking with wickedness.

"A little unfair nightmare never upset anybody." He said sinisterly, vanishing into the shadows.

The whole time, Pitch was unaware of the white-haired boy who happened to be sitting atop the roof, and he had heard and understood what the Nightmare king was up to.

**Thanks Bethany for helping me with this story :D with this, we will rule the world! ^o^**

**And YOU reader...I may update tonight...*looks at time* or not. xD please at least follow this if you enjoyed the first chapter so I know that at least you love me. Okay? :3 this is for anybody who's about to click follow... *hugs you until you suffocate* there xD I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
